The War at Home
by AgentAyu
Summary: Sometimes the war you're in isn't the one everyone assumes you fight while in the military. Sometimes your war is the one at home when dealing with estranged relationships.


_Leaves from the vine_

 _Falling so slow_

 _Like fragile tiny shells_

 _Drifting in the foam_

* * *

"Robbie? Robbie? ROBIN!"

Robin snapped out of train of thoughts hearing her brother call out her name over their video call. "Yeah! Sorry, was just thinking."

Roland laughed. "I'll say. Anyways, I'm thinking with our three day break coming up we should go to England. It would be an absolute sin if we don't go. Dad is from there. I'm sure if we call up Uncle John he'd let us stay with him."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. God Ro, can you believe we're in Europe! I didn't think this would have been possible!"

"I know! And the drinking age is eighteen here. So you can join me for a drink when we meet up!"

Robin shook her head at her brother enthusiasm. "I can already hear the argument with my mom over this. Just another thing to add to the pile."

The marine looked at his sister with concern. "Did you and your mom get into another fight before you left?"

"That's an understatement. You know when I was in boot camp I was bawling like a baby with our first phone call. I actually missed her because for the first time ever I was away from home. Not staying over at a friend's place for several days and coming home after the weekend, but gone for months. Yet the two weeks I go home on leave before transferring to Greece we did nothing but fight."

"About what, Robbie? I mean I know Aunt Zee wasn't exactly the most ecstatic about you joining the Navy, but she had to have been cool about it since she attended your boot camp graduation and your A-School graduation."

The sailor looked around her barracks room to remind herself that her roommate was out drinking and probably going to sleep in her girlfriend's room for the night. She looked back at her brother and began explaining what happened during her most recent fight with her mother. While she was talking to her brother she kept thinking about their biggest fight to date, the one Robin wished had never happened. There was a time where she and her mother got along well, but a lot of things changed after Robin Hood, Roland and Robin's father, passed away leaving a void in Robin West's life.

* * *

Graduation wasn't far and before she knew it she'd have to go to college. Except she didn't want to go to college, not yet at least. Robin didn't have a clue what she wanted to do. While she loved her school's academy program, which allowed Robin to study photography and graphic design, she didn't think she'd be able to make a career out of it. Not with how the job market currently was despite Seattle having a rise in employment for the graphic design industry. She wasn't fully sure that's what she wanted to do.

Robin was suffering through a case of wanderlust. How could she not? She grew up in a city not far from many hiking trails, plenty of lakes, and mountains close by that she and her brother were constantly away from the city exploring every weekend. But there was only so much of Washington she was willing to see before she wanted to explore places that were different.

Sure there's visiting other states or going up to Canada, but it was still on the same continent. There was a world of hundreds and thousands of years of history compared to the US's two hundred something years. AP and IB History and Literature were the only two classes she took to earn her IB Certificate with her high school diploma. Because she loved learning about history and how the world came to be, but the education system was biased and one-sided on the story. Robin wanted to travel to the actual places and learn from their perspective of events and see the passion in the eyes of those who lived there.

But there was no way her mother would let her take at least a gap year. Robin had lost track of how many times she and her mother fought over her education through the years. While Zelena didn't expect her daughter to be a straight-A student she did expect effort to her daughter's best abilities to succeed in her classes. Going to school and doing well in class was "her job" as her mother argued. Learning and expanding her knowledge is something Robin had not problem with, her problem was teachers only caring to teach them to pass standardized exams instead of actually teaching them. Pre-teen Robin concluded that if the teachers didn't want to teach her, she would do the minimum work to pass the class and move onto the next grade while putting her best effort in the classes where the teachers show passion in the subject they taught.

Her mother should have been happy that she at least was passing with a B-Average. Those few 'A's' she did have keeping her grade up from the 'C's'. Robin's middle school shared the campus with her high school as they had a shared advance education program and made the transition from middle school to high school easier. On the plus side for Robin, Roland was at school with her every day until he graduated high school. After that he worked in their family bar and went to community college since he didn't know what kind of degree he wanted to pursue or if he even wanted to get a Bachelor's.

It wasn't until a slow day at the bar and cafe did Roland and Robin joke about joining the military like their father since they didn't have a clue what they wanted to do. By joke, they were ninety percent serious and ten percent actually joking. Roland was more gung ho for the idea than Robin was because while she would have the opportunity to travel, she wasn't sure if she'd enjoy the lifestyle.

After weeks of her brother's pleas and a convincing advisement from her aunt, Robin had enlisted in the Navy while Roland enlisted in the Marines. With only a high school diploma on the way she was going to be starting from the very bottom as an E-1: Seaman Recruit in the Navy; Private in the Marines. She was slightly envious of Roland because even though he didn't have enough college credits to to be ranked higher than her upon entry, he was automatically granted E-2: Seaman Apprentice in the Navy; Private First Class in the Marines, at his boot camp graduation because he was an Eagle Scout.

Her mother and aunt wanted them to join the scouts of their respective genders as a way to find a community and stay out of trouble while they were growing up. Robin loved the idea of being a scout, except she didn't want to be a Girl Scout. She wanted to do what the boys did. She wanted to be a Boy Scout. If she could have done Boy Scouts with her brother, she knew she would have made Eagle Scout as well.

Both were recruits regardless until their respective boot camp graduations. However, if Robin worked hard enough she could graduate boot camp a Seaman instead of a Seaman Recruit. According to her recruiters the Navy had the Delayed Entry Program (DEP) test that every recruit took within their first two weeks of boot camp. If she passed the DEP test as well as pass her initial fitness test she could be granted the rank of E-2. From there she would have to get a high ranking division job and prove to her Recruit Division Commanders (RDCs) her leadership skills she could possibly earn a promotion to E-3: Seaman in the Navy; Lance Corporal in the Marines upon her graduation.

Robin wasn't worried about her boot camp fitness test. She earned an overall score of Outstanding on the mock test which was well above passing. It was the DEP test she was a little more worried about since she knew nothing about the military or anything nautical for that matter. When her recruiters gave her a list of basic nautical terms she was highly advised to learn before boot camp, she swore nothing was written in English when she read through it the first time. Then there was learning the ranks of the Navy, the current Chain of Command, and identifying their ships.

As overwhelming as this was, she couldn't back out anymore. She and her brother were on their way home from the processing station freshly sworn to their enlistment contracts. Both boot camp bound, Roland would be going to San Diego while she would go to Chicago. Now it was a matter of telling their mothers. Robin at least timed her trip to the processing station with her Senior Skip day, so there wouldn't have been any question from Zelena why she wasn't in school on a Monday.

Reginia greeted them as they took their seats on the unofficially reserved bar stools near the backroom of their family's bar and cafe. Technically Robin shouldn't be present because she wasn't of legal drinking age, but since it wasn't technically a bar until after until five in the evening her family could argue she was okay to be present.

"How was school?" Her aunt joked as she was preparing the bar for the evening.

"Haha." Robin sarcastically replied. "Barkeep, bourbon on the rocks for me and this gentleman and scholar."

Roland clapped his hand along Robin's back as he stood head held high. "Mom, you are looking at your brand new future Marine! Everything has been finalized and now we wait for my ship out date."

"Oh, Roland! I'm so proud of you!" Regina placed the two scotch glasses on the bar top before walking around to hug her son. "Oh, but your curls! You're going to have to get it cut."

"Yeah… Sadly the curls have to go, but I'll try to find a hair stylist to keep my hair in regulations and stylish at the same time. Think I can pull off a look similar to Dad's only shorter?"

As Regina and Roland continued talking about her brother's hair, Robin took a sip of her glass only to be left disappointed. "It's iced tea."

Before she could reach for her brother's glass, Regina pushed it away. "Now Robin, while you might be my niece and are technically allowed here before five, I still can't have you drinking." She leaned in to whisper. "Not in public and without supervision that is." Regina winked as she pulled away. "Are there any pictures of this enlistment ceremony? That's why Robin went with you today, Roland?"

The Hood Siblings looked at each other before taking a sip of their drinks. "There were pictures, but we forgot to ask the people at the station to take them for us. Robbie and I were both preoccupied." Roland quietly responded. He quickly glanced at his sister since she hadn't told anyone except him that she was going to go through with the enlistment.

Regina turned her attention to her niece. "Robin?"

"The reason why there aren't any photos on my phone or Ro's is because… I might have possibly, actually, very likely, most definitely enlisted as well. So I was part of the enlistment ceremony."

"Oh." Regina quickly recovered from her shock and gave Robin a warm smile. "Sounds like you finally made your decision."

Robin nervously chuckled. "Yeah, you made some very convincing points about why I should join the military and for me to still travel. I'm not ready to go to college. I've been in school since the days of being dropped off at Ashley's Daycare. I need to do something not school related for a while."

"Except you'll be in A-School for at least two months after boot camp." Roland chimed in earning a jab in the arm.

"What is A-School?" Regina asked as she refilled their glasses.

"It's a specialized technical school for a specific job. We both selected a job since going undesignated sounded like something we'd get screwed over hard." Robin explained.

"Only you had to worry about that, baby sis. I had to pick a job. Marines don't have undesignated. We have occupational specialties."

The bar owner looked between the Hood Siblings trying to figure out what they were saying. It was as if they were already speaking another language. She wasn't sure how she was going to keep up with their conversation after they've been in the service for awhile. Regina remembered when her husband had explained how the military would change someone even if they've never been in combat. Joining the military was joining a brotherhood. A veteran could be taken out of the military, but the military experience would never leave the veteran.

"If Robin didn't join the Marines, then which branch did she join?" Regina asked.

"The Navy."

"The Navy?" That was not the branch Regina had expected to hear. "Why the Navy? Honestly I thought if you'd join you'd go in the Marines or at least the Army."

"Yeah well, it's different. We live in Washington with a Navy base forty minutes away on a good day."

"It's about the same distance to the Army base down in Tacoma." Roland pointed out.

"My point is, Roland, is that we live near bodies of water and yet most of the people don't know how to drive a boat. Being on a Navy ship is not something everyone can do. If I'm ever on a ship we could stop into so many ports during a deployment. Also the idea of having an opportunity to swim in the middle of the ocean after jumping off the side of the ship sounds enticing."

Roland chuckled and gave his sister a one armed hug. "Just admit that you wanted to join the Navy so you could get away with cursing like a sailor since you would be one literally."

Robin removed her brother's arm and smiled at him sweetly that they both knew was anything but sweet. "Oh, brother dearest how could you ever think that of me? The thought never crossed my mind until now so thanks for that next time I spew out a string of curses. Now, I think a toast is in order. To Roland and joining the Marines!"

The Hood Siblings cheered and took a sip of their drinks. Roland held out his glass again for another toast. "To Robin and joining the Navy!"

"What do you mean Robin is joining the Navy?"

Roland dropped his glass in surprise, spilling it's contents over the bar top. Robin's whole body tensed realize that was Zelena behind them. This was not how she wanted to tell her mother about her life altering decision. She also didn't expect her mother to show up to work since she usually had Mondays off.

Zelena walked up to Robin distraught and repeated her question. "Robin, what does Roland mean you're joining the Navy? He's means after college right?"

"No… I mean I'm joining as in I'm not going to college immediately after high school. I joining, I mean I've joined the Navy." Robin gave Roland an apologetic look. "Roland and I just got back from the processing station. We were sworn into our enlistment contracts. All the paperwork has been completed. We're on standby until we leave for boot camp."

The elder sister was speechless. Her eyes kept wandering between her three family members hoping this was an elaborate joke. It wasn't. "And- And when do you leave for boot camp?"

"I- I leave for boot camp at the end of July."

"July?! How- What-" Zelena glared at Regina. "You! You put her up to this didn't you?"

"Hey!" Robin stood from her seat at the bar. "Leave Aunt Regina out of it. She didn't put me up to anything. Yes, she gave me the idea, but it was my decision. I volunteered! They wouldn't even let me sign the paperwork if there was any implication I wasn't volunteering of my own free will."

Zelena held up her car keys. "Robin take the keys and go wait in the car. Roland, please walk your sister out. I need to have a talk with my sister."

"Don't treat me like a child. You can't tell me what to do."

"I can as long as you live under my roof which you still do. Now go and wait in the car." Zelena snapped.

Roland place his hand on the small of Robin's back and gently nudge her towards the door. He spoke quietly only for his sister to hear. "Robbie... Don't make it worse than it is, please. Come on, Robbie, let's go to the car. Robbie!"

Begrudgingly Robin took the keys from her mom and stormed out of the bar and cafe with Roland close behind her. Robin opened the door to the passenger side only to slam it shut in frustration. She turned around and leaned against the car, crossing her arms in front of her to keep herself from grabbing something to smash into her mom's car.

Roland leaned against the car next to Robin. He didn't say anything knowing she was about to blow.

"She's against it. She's going to make a big deal out of it because it wasn't her idea."

"Robbie…"

"Don't. It doesn't matter what you say, she's already made up her mind that this was all Aunt Regina's idea."

"Yeah, but it's the military! How can she not be proud of you?"

"Because it wasn't her idea or this plan she envisioned for me."

Silence fell between the Hood siblings again. It wasn't long before Zelena came out of the bar and cafe, taking the keys from Robin to get into the driver's side. Roland gave his sister a big hug and told her to message him as soon as she could.

The car ride home was short but torture as neither spoke. There were several times Robin wanted to jump out of the car and walk the rest of the way instead of sitting in the tensed space. Robin had just finished locking their apartment door when Zelena started questioning her.

"Were you even going to tell me you joined the Navy or wait until the night before you left for boot camp?"

"Of course I was going to tell you. You think that's how I wanted you to find out? You weren't even supposed to be there."

"Oh, so you were intentionally keeping me in the dark to celebrate without me. Because I'm not 'cool' enough like Aunt Regina."

"Don't go putting words in my mouth. It was nothing like that." Robin walked into the living room so people in the hallway didn't hear their shouting.

Zelena followed her daughter holding onto the few acceptance letters Robin received. "What happened to going to UDub or Seattle U?"

"It's not like we can afford it without being swarmed with student loans. I don't have any major scholarships such as an athletic one. And even if we get a lot of grants from financial aid I doubt I could be a student full time."

"Robin, I've told you hundreds of times that money doesn't matter when it comes to your education. I wished my father gave a damn about school when I was your age."

"What if I don't want to go to college?"

"Why would you do something so idiotic and not go to college when you have the opportunity? Even if it's community college."

"I am my own person, one you refuse to let me grow into. So I'm not going to college at least I'm doing something with my life." Robin looked down trying to compose herself to not have this fight escalate further. "Besides Aunt Regina made some valid points about the advantages I can have by joining the military."

Zelena was fuming at the mention of her sister's name again. "How could you enlist without telling me? You didn't even ask for my permission!"

The temperature in the room dropped as Robin slowly looked up glaring at her mother. Every muscle in Robin's body tensed as she replied in a low and dark tone, "I'm eighteen... I don't need your permission. I've enlisted in the Navy. Get on board or you will never see me again."

Robin walked away leaving Zelena speechless. Zelena's knees buckled as she fell onto the couch placing her hand over her heart as she cried. Meanwhile in the solitude of her bedroom, Robin hugged her stuffed lion for comfort as she silently cried the rest of the night. This was not how she wanted her mother to find out.

* * *

The next morning Robin left the apartment and jumped onto the first bus that arrived at the bus stop. She didn't care where it went just as long as it was away from her mother. Not wanting to deal with people, Robin called her school's attendance office saying she was sick. Robin leaned her forehead against the window hoping it would help ease the headache she had from crying the previous night. When the bus arrived at its last stop Robin just hopped onto the next available bus as soon as she could. Perks of student bus passes was that it was a monthly pass that allowed unlimited bus trips as long as you stayed within the single county fare limit.

Before she knew it the bus she was on drove past the Fremont Troll. It dawned on her that even though she was a Seattleite born and raised she had never visited him. Since she didn't have anywhere else to be, she got off at the next stop and walked back towards the troll. The closer to the troll she got did she notice a girl standing in front of him talking to him as if he'd respond.

The future sailor kept a small distance to allow the girl some privacy. As she watched the other girl she kept having the nagging feeling that she had seen her somewhere before. When the girl turned away from the troll, giving Robin a glance of her face, Robin did know her. Alice Jones.

While Robin didn't interact with her much at school, she knew she enjoyed the other girl's way of thinking whenever they were paired up or grouped together in the classes they shared. It was also well known around school that Alice's paintings were usually the grand prize recipients in the various art contests from district to state. Robin found it rather curious not only to see someone else skip school the day after Senior Skip, but to end up at the troll as well. Before Robin had a chance to call out to the artist a car zipped by her towards Alice, who was starting to cross the street.

Robin ran and grabbed the back of the girl's jacket and pulled her back onto the sidewalk. The driver blared their horn as they sped away. Robin flipped them off as she held the other girl close in a one arm hug. "You okay, Alice?"

The blonde gently pushed herself away from the brunette and looked towards the direction the car drove off. "He didn't see me!"

"Well, you're kind of hard to miss." Robin chuckled nervously. "Seriously though, are you okay?"

"I'm not dead so I guess that's one good thing for me today. Thank you… Robin." Alice looked away slightly embarrassed.

"By the way, were you just talking to the troll?"

Alice looked up slightly panicking then annoyed. "Yeah. I know what you're thinking. Crazy Alice, totally bonkers, madder than a hatter."

"Yeah, kinda. But all the best people are."

The artist stared at Robin in awe at her response. "Sorry, today has been a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day."

"I get that. Mine hasn't exactly been a very good day either." Robin sat on top of one of the troll's knuckles.

Alice hopped up to sit next to her. The two sat together with the troll watching cars pass by them. Robin's mind wandered with each passerby on what could be making their day the way it was. Was that student on the bus worried about their final for Literature 101? Is that woman smiling because she found out she had been hired for her dream job? Or the man with the determined look on his face was going to reach to his fitness goal today.

Her train of thought was broken when she heard Alice's stomach growl followed by her own stomach. Both girls blushed slightly embarrassed.

"Right!" Robin exclaimed as she jumped down from her spot. "I think I know how we can make our bad day a good one. You are spending the day with me."

Robin's chest tightened with nervousness at how cute she found Alice's confused look. "First we should get something to eat. There's this restaurant in Little Saigon that I think has the best comfort food in all of Seattle. We're gonna eat, some walking, maybe some more eating. I'm a big fan of food. And it seems like both of us could use some company."

"You- you want to spend the day with me?"

Her stomach twisted as Robin began to panic at her forwardness. "I- I mean that's if you want to. We're already playing hooky. Our Ferris Bueller's Day Off."

Alice smiled as she blushed. "I've never seen that film." She fell back against the troll's hand laughing at Robin's horrid expression.

"We'll have to fix that eventually." Robin declared. "So, what do you say? Can you take a break from Mr. Sad Troll?"

The blonde looked to the troll the back to Robin. Alice smiled as she slid from the troll's knuckles. "Yeah, why not?"

* * *

"Okay I admit, that was probably one of the best comfort food I've ever had. But you didn't have to pay for mine as well." Alice said as they exited the restaurant.

Robin brushed it off. "It's fine. You can pick where we eat next and pick up the tab."

"So where to next?"

The future sailor thought for a moment before shaking her head at the idea. "You know what, I picked here. It's your turn to pick where we go."

"Oh." Alice bit her lip as she dug through her pockets to hold out a bronze pirate doubloon. "I don't have a place in mind, but how about we let the fate's decide where we go. At every intersection we flip the coin: Heads we go right, tails we go left. If we come to a bus stop we flip: Heads we get on the first bus that comes, tails we keep moving on. We keep going until we come to a dead end or see something we'd want to check out."

"Sounds perfect." Robin held her arm out for Alice to take as they walked until they came to their first intersection.

Before they knew it they were on the bus heading somewhere within the city limits. They agreed to ride out the entire bus route instead of flipping to get off or stay on. Robin and Alice sat near the back to get as much privacy as possible. The brunette let the blonde take the window seat as they spent a few minutes watching the city passby.

"If I may… what had you feeling all blue today?" Alice asked as she turned to have the back of her head rest against the window, giving Robin her full attention.

Robin sighed as she slumped slightly in her seat. "My mom and I got into a fight. A really big one. One where I gave her an ultimatum."

"Hmm… I'm sorry. If I may ask, what was the fight about?"

"I enlisted into the Navy."

Alice beamed with pride for the other girl. "That's wonderful! But why do you look so sad? Is your mum anti-military?"

"No, it's not that. It's more on the fact I didn't tell anyone, specifically her. Only my brother knew I was enlisting. He enlisted too but to the Marines. Our family knew he was planning but not with me."

"I can understand her being upset for not telling her, but what could be so bad that you gave her an ultimatum?"

Robin slouched further in her self-pity over her outburst the previous night. "I decided to not go to college, for now at least. And that was not part of the plan she had set in her mind for me."

She was worried that Alice was judging her when the other girl didn't immediately respond. Slowly Alice began to voice her thoughts. "I guess joining the Navy is a better alternative than taking a simple gap year."

"That's why my aunt suggested I join when my brother was humoring the idea. Plus when I feel like it I could always start taking college classes when I'm in and have the Navy help pay for it." Robin sighed as she sat up properly in her seat. "I think she would have understood my decision if I had been able to tell her instead of her finding out the way she did."

"Do you know what you want to do? I mean do you know what you want a degree in?" Alice asked.

"Not an effing clue; that's what made joining enticing. Why waste money for me to go to class when I don't know what I want to do?"

"I don't think you said what was the ultimatum."

Robin looked at Alice. "I told her to get on board or don't expect to see me ever again."

"Well now I think that's just silly. I doubt you never not want to see your mum again. I know I would never not want to see my papa again even if we got into a nasty tiff. No matter how hurtful the fight was it's just a miscommunication from two very passionate people who love each other. I think you shouldn't shut your mum out. It might be hard to talk to one another for a while, but I'm sure you'll miss each other enough that you'd wish the other was present wherever you end up. And not to be grim, but one day she will be gone and you might wish you could trade anything in the world to have had more time with her. But again that's how I'd feel if it were my papa and I."

Alice shrugged and gave Robin's arm a light squeeze. She turned to look out the window to give the other girl time to contemplate what she said. At some point during their conversation it had began to rain; Alice watched some of the raindrops meander their way down the window when the bus suddenly jerked.

The bus driver pulled them over to the curb and gave all the passengers an apologetic look. While we was on the phone with the metro bus dispatcher, Robin looked around to figure out where they were.

"If the bus driver let's us off we're not far from the Pike Place Market. Though it's raining, do you have an umbrella in your backpack by chance?"

The blonde shook her head. "Nope, I don't mind walk in the rain. Getting wet never harmed anyone."

"I'm not sure if the Wicked Witch agrees with that statement." Robin kidded.

Alice rolled her eyes playfully. "She faked her death because the Ozians misunderstood her. Rather sad actually so full of hope but treated like the villain because of their ignorance. I didn't like the ending though. Elphie leading Glinda to believe that she, her best friend, was dead."

"I agree. While I didn't care much for Glinda throughout the musical the ending made me feel bad for her. How they twisted the beginning of the musical and the end to show that there was one who did mourn the wicked. Definitely prefer the musical over the book, my mom and I didn't realize how dark it was before I started reading it."

Robin got up and talked to the driver. He gladly let any passengers off the bus who didn't feel like waiting around for their next bus on the same route to come by to pick them up. The brunette took off her jacket and held it over her head while the blonde put her hood up. The lightly jogged down the hill towards the Pike Place Market. Being late May and a weekday there wasn't a crowd of people practically standing on top of each other like was was during 'tourist season'. The season that gave people the wrong impression of Western Washington's typical overcast days and occasional trickles of rain, like today.

"Have you ever visited here before?" Robin asked. While she knew Alice and her father have lived in Seattle for nearly a decade one couldn't assume someone has been to the hot tourist spots of their home city. Just like how she had never visited the troll until today even though she was born and raised here.

"Never. My papa and I passed it many times when we were along the Waterfront and visiting the aquarium, but never actually walked through it. It was always so crowded because papa made sure to take most of his vacation days when we weren't in school so it was always summer."

"Then you can lead us. We'll stop whenever you want to visit and when you feel like it we can go to the original Starbucks location and get some hot chocolate."

Alice gave Robin a huge smile and held out her hand which Robin took without hesitation. She laughed as Alice pulled her along as they walked through the marketplace. Robin made sure to grab map for Alice should she need it. The entire time Robin watched Alice's face light up when she found something fascinating of whatever had her attention: from the different various landmarks, the people at their stalls carrying on business, the front row views of various shops working on their trade for tourists to watch. It wasn't until they came to the Crafts Market did they slow down and take in the various works of the local artists.

The were at a stall that had various jewelry laid out, all hand crafted. Robin looked around until she saw a woven rainbow bracelet. She didn't know why but it made her think of the girl standing next to her.

"Whatcha got there?" Alice asked as she lightly bumped their shoulders together.

"Something that reminded me of you." Robin handed the bracelet to the artist for purchase. "Since our bus broke down and it's raining, we could use some sunshine and rainbows right now."

The blonde scrunched her nose a little. "You don't seem like a very colorful person." She looked Robin up and down in reference to her dark earth-toned wardrobe. Alice browsed the table of bracelets and picked up a bracelet with 3mm leather thread that had an arrow to secure the bracelet in place and give it character. She grabbed Robin's arm put the bracelet on to make sure it fit, she had to wrap the thread around Robin's wrist a few times before securing the arrow in place. "I'd like to purchase this for my friend please."

Robin looked down at the bracelet and smiled. "Why this one for me?"

"Because you're Robin Hood. Arrows also represent defense and protection. Think of it as a protection charm when you leave. And the arrow will always point you in the right direction for you to come home."

"Robin Hood, huh? Well, alright Alice of Wonderland." Robin countered as she received her change from the artist.

"And Other Places." Alice added immediately. She took Robin's hand again and they continued walking through the Crafts Market.

"Other Places?"

"Yep, she's been to Wonderland and the Looking-Glass. They're two different places. People only assume the Looking-Glass is Wonderland because people combined the two in films especially the Disney one." Alice scrunched her nose again as the thought of the animated film. "And even though Carroll didn't write anymore of her adventures, I'm sure she visited other places as well."

Robin thought about the two stories and realized that Alice was right. Wonderland and the Looking-Glass were two different places and the Disney film combined parts from both and put it all in Wonderland. The twins and the poem about the walrus and carpenter were from Looking-Glass. Then there was the most recent live action film from Disney where Alice returned as an adult. The jabberwocky was definitely not in Wonderland, the Red Queen was also the Queen of Hearts, and many other creative liberty changes to the original source material. The brunette ended up scrunching her nose at the thought since _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass_ was her favorite book.

"You okay there? Did I accidentally break you?" Alice asked giving the other girl a cheeky smile.

"A little. Usually people don't know the difference between Wonderland and Looking-Glass, glad to know you are aware of what I assume is your namesake."

"Nope! Papa named me after my grandma, though she might have been named after Alice of Wonderland and Other Places, I've never asked papa. Let's get that hot chocolate."

The two crossed the street to the original Starbucks and squeezed their way through the crowd still holding the other's hand. As they waited for their orders, the pressed themselves to a wall to keep out of the way. "What about your name? Are you named after the most famous outlaw of England?"

The brunette blushed. "Yes. My dad's name, no joke, was Robin Hood. My mom named me after him, long story about that. My full name is Robin Margot Hood-West. I just go by Robin West because it's not as much of a mouth full. I think my grandparents were being funny when they named my father or had some special reason of naming him 'Robin' when their last name was 'Hood'."

Alice giggled. "Well, Robin Margot Hood-West, I'm Alice Tilly Jones. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." The two shook hands and laughed. "By the way you took a while telling them our names, what did you tell them?"

"HOT CHOCOLATE FOR ALICE OF WONDERLAND AND OTHER PLACES! AND HOT CHOCOLATE FOR ROBIN HOOD!" The barista shouted without a waiver of questioning to the names he just called out.

They grabbed their hot chocolates and began walking again since the rain had stopped. "I'm surprised he said the names so confidently." Alice was looking at her cup that did have the entire name on it at Robin's request. "Though I feel like they intentionally misspelled my name to try and get free advertisement."

"Hmm?" Robin looked at the name on her cup. 'Robyn Hode'. "Well, mine I guess isn't wrong since that was a spelling they had for him originally I believe. How did they mess up 'Alice'?"

Alice showed the cup. 'Alyce of Wonderland and Other Places'.

"Now they're just being petty or they have an English Literature major student who thinks they're funny." She looked at the clock on her phone. "And school is out. Want to keep adventuring or call it a day?"

"I should probably head to the police station on 5th to meet up with papa."

"I'll walk with you. My family's bar and cafe is close by it."

The two walked hand and hand up 5th Avenue dreading their time together ending. Robin didn't want to have to go to the bar because her mother was most likely there. They stopped just outside the station as they started bidding their good-byes.

"This is my stop." Alice announced trying her best to stall.

"Yeah… mine is just over there." Robin awkwardly point towards the bar across the street. _Emerald City Bar and Cafe_.

"It was great spending the day with you. Definitely turned a bad one into a good one."

Robin's eyes widened in horror. "I'm sorry, we only talked about my problems, but we never talked about yours."

The blonde shook her head. "My bad day is something that happens. Here's the thing about me. I'm never quite sure what kind of day it's gonna be. Sometimes I wake up and the whole day is good, and then… sometimes it's not. And those days can sometimes be a bit much for some people. I'm glad you didn't see it today."

"Alice… look, I really liked spending the day with you today too. No one should ever have to be alone even on their worst days. I'm still here for another couple of months, call me whenever you need me. When I'm in boot camp you can write to me every day. From there… I don't know. Maybe let me know your day, no matter what kind of day it is. If it's bad, I'll figure out a way to make it a good one no matter where I am."

"There's just one problem?"

"What?"

"I don't have your number."

The future sailor chuckled. "Then let's fix that." Robin pulled out her phone.

Alice told her her number and got a next message from the brunette. She giggled at the message. "Nobin?"

"What?" Robin looked at her phone and saw 'Nobin' written instead of 'Robin'. "God damn it, auto-correct."

"Well, I think it's cute. Nobin."

"Yeah don't call me that."

To anyone look at Robin and Alice, they'd see two people absolutely smitten with each other. "That reminds me." Robin reach into her jacket pocket and pulled out the rainbow bracelet she bought earlier. "This is yours. May I?"

The artist held her arm out for Robin to tie the bracelet on her wrist. Even after Robin finished tying the bracelet she didn't let go of Alice's hand. Without thinking Robin leaned in a kissed Alice on the cheek, she had no clue why except that it felt right.

"Alice." Robin broke away panicking and looked towards the person who called out to the other girl. Standing just outside the precinct's doors was an old family friend of Regina's, as well as her cousin Henry's grandfather, Detective Weaver. "Hmmm, interesting enough Jones got a call from your school that you were absent. Even though you're eighteen and might want to play hooky, next time call in sick, dearie."

The blonde blushed. "Sorry. I forgot, it wasn't a good day. But Robin helped make it better!"

The detective turned his attention to the future sailor. "Ah, yes Miss West. I've heard some interesting news about you as of late. Alice, go inside while Miss West and I talk."

Alice pouted. "Be nice." She turned back to Robin. "See you at school tomorrow. Again thanks for a great day. Let's do it again sometime!"

Robin smiled as Alice left only for it to turn to fear when she was left alone with Weaver. She had known the detective for as long as she could remember; she didn't learn of her extended technical family relation to him until after his wife passed away. His late wife, Belle, used to baby sit her and Roland when both their mothers had to work late at the bar; she helped make Weaver less scary to Robin when she was younger. Weaver also the one to take it upon himself, instead of having two unknown officers, to notify her family when her father passed away in an accident. Even with the history between him and her family she was always slightly uneasy around him because of his tough exterior. Especially now since he had an aura of protectiveness over Alice and she knows he saw her kiss the other girl on the cheek.

"Calm down, little bird. I wanted to extend my congratulations and best wishes to you." He held out his hand for Robin to shake. She hesitantly extended her hand not completely trusting that was his only intent. "And how Alice was today?" There it was.

"She seemed fine. She told me that she does have days that are much worse than when I ran into her, but to me she's Alice. We also just exchanged numbers so she can call me anytime if need be while I'm still in town."

Weaver eyed the girl. His hardened expression didn't help Robin feel at ease at all. "You two have been classmates since middle school and yet never once really heard her mention you except the few times you two were partnered up or in a group together for class. So, why the sudden interest in her?"

"I- I didn't wake up today thinking, 'I want to hang out with Alice'. We ran into each other by chance and I offered for us to spend the day together. I was having a bad day as well and do to the circumstances of how we ran into each other I felt like we needed each other's company."

"And how did you two run into each other."

Robin shook her head with fear in her eyes. "I plead the fifth. If she wants to tell you she can."

The detective moved closer to Robin and place a hand on her shoulder. "A bit of a word of caution for you, little bird. You hurt her in any way, you're going to have to answer to not only her father, but also to me." He let go of her shoulder and started heading back into the precinct. "Another thing, I heard from your brother what job you got. A cop is a cop no matter if be a city one or a military one. Stay alert out there. Stay alert, stay alive."

The future sailor let out the breath she was holding. She slowly walked away from the precinct towards the bar and cafe going over what Weaver had said to her on repeat. She didn't hear her aunt and brother greet her or notice their worried expression as she sat down on the bar stool. Did she just receive the 'If you hurt my little girl, no one will find your body' father talk from Weaver? Did she even like Alice like that? Robin did kiss her on the cheek after their amazing day together. As she replayed her day in her head, it dawned on her.

"Oh fuck." Unexpectedly hearing Robin's words, Roland dropped his glass again. Both Regina and Roland looked at her waiting an explanation for the surprised F-bomb. She looked up at them with the shocked expression. "I like her. As in like her like her."

* * *

 _ **Three Years Later**_

Robin placed her backpack on the ground in front of her as she sat on the bench facing the food truck. She couldn't recall the Rollin' Bayou being one of the regular food trucks usually parked at Westlake Center before she left for Greece. The sailor was stalling. Henry had offered to drive her home when he met up with her at the airport, but she declined. She was glad Henry showed up, but it was so he could take her seabag and her suitcase with him so she wouldn't have to lug it onto the Light Rail along with her backpack. Robin just hoped Henry understood Operation: Keep Your Trap Closed; Zelena didn't know Robin was back in town and she wanted to surprise her mother. She wasn't ready to go home just yet to physically see her mother for the first time in three years.

"Well, it's your lucky day because this is our last free sample and I always save the best for- Oh!" Robin looked up at the person who suddenly started speaking to her and was about to tell them off until she saw who it was. She broke into a smile instead, happy to see a familiar face.

"Last… Hey, sailor."

"Hey!" Robin stood up, ingrained in her from her training to always stand and greet someone. "Alice, I didn't expect to see you here. You… work for the Rollin' Bayou."

"Yeah, only part time to help pay for extra supplies for school."

"Cornish, right? That reminds me how did it go with that project from a few months ago? Did that nasty classmate of yours back off once you had statements from actual service men and women that is actually the kind of product we would buy?"

Alice was touched that Robin remembering those small details that others around tended to forget about it once it passed. While Robin was away they occasionally sent text messages and pictures to each other, but it wasn't the same as it was to talk to each other face to face. Video calls were hard due to the time difference and because of school or work. "Yes, you and everyone else helped tremendously. I um… I got the grant from Starbucks because of your feedback." She looked down at the last beignet in the crate.

"I'm glad I could help…" Robin turned her head in the direction of sirens taking in her surroundings. She might be on leave, but she kept her head on a swivel. She was now understanding why her dad acted the way he did sometimes when she was younger.

"Everything alright?"

Robin looked back at Alice and smiled. "Yeah, sorry. It's probably going to sound crazy, but that was just an example of how so of the training I went through sticks to me without a second thought." She sat back down on the bench and wrapped her jacket around her a little tighter. "That's actually why I was here. Stalling to go home and taking in how much has changed since I left. How much I've changed."

"Hmm a new Robin... So Nobin!" Alice exclaimed.

The sailor playfully rolled her eyes. "I thought we agreed you weren't going to call me that."

"Okay… Nobin." Alice winked before sitting down next to Robin. "Well, you came to the right bench. Because that there is a beignet and nobody can ever feel bad while they're eating it. So, eat and if you want, talk."

The sailor picked up the beignet and started picking at it. "Remember how I was in my own bad place the day after Senior Skip? Well, I did take your advice when I left for boot camp and didn't shut my mom out, but we got into another fight before I left for Greece. We talked it over a bit, but I'm still hesitant to go home. I'm tired of fighting with her. It's like she doesn't want me to grow up and I…" Robin trailed off and took a bite out of the beignet she tore.

"I'm sorry. I feel bad for you." Robin thanked Alice weakly as she continued picking at the beignet. "And I feel bad for her too."

That confused Robin. "Why? She's the one still treating me like a child."

"Well, I can't imagine what it's like having someone like you around and feeling like you didn't need me anymore. Besides didn't you keep your enlistment a secret from her? I'm sure that hurt her feelings not telling her something as big as joining the Navy." Alice placed a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder.

Robin smiled at Alice for the sentiment. "For the record, I didn't keep my enlistment a secret. She unfortunately heard my brother toasting to my enlistment before I had a chance to tell her. Sometimes I feel like I failed her as a daughter because I didn't live up to this idea she had for me."

"Now, I'm sure that's not true. I'm sure she loves you for who you are and wouldn't change it for the world." Alice turned herself on the bench so she was facing Robin directly. "Yes, you probably didn't grow into what she imagined, but honestly who does? And I'll bet it hurts her more than it hurts you. She's probably having trouble letting you grow because she wants what's best for you and wants to be there to protect you when things don't go the way you want them. Just a guess."

"Might be a good guess. You were always the more astute one between the two of us." Robin turned to face Alice spacing out a little as she thought back to all the times she and her mother fought through the years. She shook her head and looked towards the beignet to change the subject. "This rocks, by the way."

"Best one we made all day. It's heart-shaped."

The sailor turned the beignet until she saw what Alice was talking about."Oh, yeah! Like a real heart. That's cool. You did this?"

"Yeah. It was an accident, but I think maybe it was a happy accident."

"Yeah…" Robin was entranced by Alice's smile. That feeling she had three years ago when she realized her feelings for the girl resurfacing. "I think that it was."

Alice scooted closer to Robin until the thighs were pressed together and leaned her head on the sailor's shoulder. "Missed you."

"I missed you too." Robin leaned her head on top of Alice's as their hands caressed each other until they intertwined their fingers. "But guess what."

"What?"

"I'm back now. Not just for leave either. I'm stationed up in Everett, so you'll be seeing a lot more of me."

The two would have probably stayed there for a long time if Alice didn't see her boss waving her over. Reluctantly Alice stood up, breaking their small intimate moment. "Sorry, I do have to get back to work."

The brunette also stood up. "It's alright, I better start heading home anyways." If asked by anyone later, she'd blame it on the jet lag and being up for over twenty-fours from the traveling. Robin leaned forward and quickly kissed Alice's cheek. "See ya around Alice of Wonderland and Other Places."

Alice grinned like the Cheshire Cat as she watched Robin walk away. She kept walking backwards to keep watching the other girl become smaller and smaller in the distance. She jumped when her back bumped into the side of the Rollin' Bayou truck.

"Who was that?" Sabine asked as she passed their last tray of samples to Alice. The food truck owner can see how smitten her employee was over the girl who walked away.

"That was Robin. She's a sailor in the Navy. She just got back from Greece."

"Oh, so that's your sailor! The one whose photo you have as your background with that tree in England? She's cute." Alice blushed at Sabine's words as she left the truck to continue to make sale pitches with the free samples.

* * *

Zelena was busy sweeping the floors of the bar and cafe while Regina was going through all the receipts from the breakfast and lunch shifts. They had just closed their doors for their three hours to prepare for the evening when the cafe became a bar.

"I'm going to do some inventory." Regina announced before starting to head for the backroom. "You okay?" No reply came from her sister. "Zelena!"

Snapping out of her trance, Zelena jumped slightly. "Yes? What?"

The co-bar owner walked over to her sister. "I asked if you were okay. You've been passive the last couple of days."

"Honestly? No, I'm not okay. Robin's transfer got delayed so she won't be home this week like we thought she'd be. She hasn't even told me where she's assigned next. For all I know she could be here for leave and then stationed on the East Coast or Hawaii. It's been three years, Regina. I miss my little girl. I don't care how much we fought she's still my daughter and I want to be able to hug and kiss her give her all my love."

Regina hugged her sister. "Believe me I know the feeling. It was tough the first time with Henry going off to college and going through it a second time with Roland. But our kids always come home. Robin will be here before you know it. Hopefully Roland won't be far behind her since the Marines run differently than the Navy. Are you sure you don't need the day off? It's a Tuesday, I think I can manage the bar tonight on my own."

The red head shook her head. "No, I need to be here. If I go home I'll just drown myself with a bottle of wine feeling miserable for myself."

The two sisters hugged again before they went back to their tasks. Zelena wiped away a tear as she tried not to think of her daughter not coming home for a little while longer. She knew it was going to be hard and different with Robin in the military as the military came first in her daughter's life now. The constant standby, no solidified answers for weeks until the last minute, sudden change of plans, and needs of the Navy. She learned quickly how this life would put strain on a family. Zelena would never ask Robin to quit the Navy if that was what her daughter wanted to do until retirement, but she would have to be strong and keep supporting her daughter no matter where she was and how long she was away. She was taken out of her train of thought when she heard the entrance door opened.

"Sorry we're closed! Come back in a few hours!" Zelena hollered as she continued sweeping with her back to the entrance.

"Well, it's a good thing I know the owners."

Zelena dropped the broom in shock not quite sure if her ears were deceiving her. Slowly she turned around and saw Robin leaning against the half wall near the entrance of the bar and cafe.

"Robin!" Zelena breathlessly exclaimed.

"Hi mom."

They slowly approached each other until they were in arms reach when Robin practically jumped into her mother's embrace. Zelena was surprised to feel how strong her daughter's hug was since they last saw each other. Robin had definitely gained some muscles that weren't there before. As they broke from their hug, Zelena cupped Robin's face.

"Oh, Robin. I thought your transfer was delayed."

"Yeah… I might have told you a white lie to surprise you."

"Well, it was a good surprise. The best." Zelena kiss Robin's forehead before pulling her in for another hug. When she pulled away she noticed that her daughter had just a backpack. She remembered her daughter having a seabag and her dress uniform bag with her when she left for Greece. "Is that all your stuff? I doubt all your uniforms are in that backpack."

"Henry has the rest of my luggage. He was the only one in on it so he can take my stuff so I could take the Light Rail back into town. I'm glad Operation: Keep Your Trap Closed was a success."

"Robin? This is certainly a surprise. Welcome home, sailor."

The sailor looked over her mother's shoulder to see her aunt. "Aunt Regina!" She ran over to quickly hug the other woman. "It's good to be back."

"How long are you in town?"

Zelena held her breath waiting for her daughter's answer. Robin looked back at her mom with a smile. "Actually that is part two of my surprise. I got stationed up in Everett. Since I'm an E-4 under four years I still have to live in the barracks, but it's still a lot closer than Greece, right?"

"Yes, very much preferred. Even if you were stationed in San Diego I'd still be a little unhappy, but happy that you would be in the same time zone." Zelena said as she pulled Robin in for another hug.

"Alright, it's time for you two to go. Zelena, I'll take care of things tonight. Take tomorrow off as well." Regina waved her hand towards the door just to shoo the mother-daughter duo out of the bar.

"Are you sure?" Zelena asked.

"Yes! If it gets too much I'll call in a huge favor with Remy. Go spend time with your daughter already. You can return the favor when Roland comes home. When does he come home by the way?"

Robin shook her head. "I swear I'm not keeping any secrets about him. We don't know right now. I'm sure he'll let all of us know as soon as he finds out."

Regina nodded in understanding. "I'm sure he will, now go you two!"

Their first stop was to grab the rest of her stuff from Henry's place. She was welcomed with more 'Welcome Home' hugs from Henry and his wife, Jacinda. Robin also got to meet Henry and Jacinda's daughter, Lucy, for the first time. Apparently she became an idol for her young cousin while she was away all because she was female and in the military. Now she had a sense of pride to uphold as her three year-old cousin's idol.

After being away for three years, Robin was really craving actual American food. Which was how they ended up at Red Robin down at the Waterfront. The two women didn't talk as Robin had her head leaned back against the booth's cushioned headrest and Zelena watched her daughter amused.

"How you holding up, Monkey? When was the last time you slept?"

"Hmm? I slept on the plane between London and Seattle."

"Somehow I highly doubt that. Closing your eyes and dozing in and out is hardly sleeping." Zelena chuckled as she took a sip of her wine.

Robin still had her eyes closed as she shrugged. "I've had worse sleep. There were some days we had to sneak in sleep whenever we could because training screwed us over one way or another. You learned to take power naps when you can and learn to sleep anywhere."

"Why do I feel like you're pulling my leg?"

"Google search 'military sleep everywhere'. Heads up you'll probably see some uncouth things as well." Without even opening her eyes Robin managed to grab her bottle of Strongbow and take a swig.

Zelena pulled out her phone and looked up what Robin told her. She chuckled at the images she saw. "Well, it's rather creative. They seem to really go after the Marines."

"There is a reason why they're nicknamed 'jarheads'. But it's all love with the teasing all branches give each other." Robin opened her eyes when the waitress arrived with their food. Out of habit, Robin rolled the sleeves of her outer shirt to keep them from getting stained while eating. She grabbed her burger and bit off as much as she could in a single bite. Very unladylike.

"Robin…" Zelena said very carefully while not subtly staring at her daughter's inner forearm. "Is that… a tattoo?"

The sailor chewed her burger as quickly as she could while trying not to choke. "Yes." She held her breath waiting for how her mother was going to react. Robin wasn't lying when she told Alice she was done fighting with her mother.

"A few questions. Let me ask them and then I'll be quiet and let you explain. Why? When? Where? How much did that cost you?"

Robin let out her breath. "In memory of Dad. When Roland and I visited England the first time, we both got a lion tattoo on our arm. He got one exactly like Dad's, but I wanted a more detailed version of the lion. Also it didn't cost me anything. Uncle John did it for free for both our tats. Besides there is so much meaning behind having a lion tattoo, especially a rampant one."

Zelena slowly nodded her head before gently pulling Robin's arm closer for inspection. "It's really well done that's for sure. John did an amazing job. Please don't tell me you're going to be getting more. I know it's your body and at the end of the day it's your choice, but still…"

"No. No, no, no. No. I don't plan on getting anymore, but I'm not objecting if there is something down the road that holds a lot of meaning. Which I honestly do not see happening. This." She lifted her arm for dramatic effect. "Holds tremendous meaning. It's also a promise Roland and I made to Dad when we got them. It's for his legacy. We are his legacy. It's another way we can have him with us wherever we go."

* * *

The following morning Zelena entered Robin's room after knocking for the last five minutes. She watched her daughter's chest rise and fall reassuring her that Robin was still alive and breathing. When they got home from Red Robin the previous night Zelena had made Robin's bed while she was in the shower and was touched when she saw Robin pull from her seabag the quilt that she had made for her. It had taken Zelena several months to learn how to make it, but she did it all on her own as an olive branch and for Robin to have a personalized bedding article that any other sailor would be foolish to try and steal.

She knelt down and brushed some of Robin's hair out of her face before leaning in to kiss her on the cheek and forehead. "Love you, Monkey. I'm so happy you're home." Zelena smiled as she watch Robin bury herself deeper under her covers demonstrating she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

Unable to sit around their apartment waiting for her daughter wake up she decided to run some errands. Zelena stopped by the bar for brunch before heading to the grocery store.

"Where's Robin?" Regina asked as she put the basket of onion rings in front of her sister.

"Still asleep. She's essentially dead to the world right now. Jet lag and up for over thirty six hours would do that to you. But if she does decide to join the living, I left her a note and should she not see the note I left her a text message as well letting her know I'm here. You're not going to believe this, she got a tattoo while she was away." Zelena covered her mouth before taking a big gulp of her coffee.

"Really? Let me guess, a lion."

Zelena nodded. "Yes, John inked her. It's really well done." Zelena yawned again. "Sorry, I was up most of the night talking to Robin. Hood, I mean."

"Oh." Regina took a sit next to her sister. "What did you two talk about?"

"I was thanking him for looking after our daughter. Being a guide for her after all these years and still being there for her even if not physically. Even though I know he's probably watching over us I told him about everything that happened since he's been gone. I might not have had romantic feelings for him, but I still loved him. He's still the father of my child. He was family."

Regina reached out to hold her sister's hand in comfort. "He was. The five of us were our own unconventional idea of family, but still family. We co-parented each others children, Robin's children. It's like they grew up with two moms instead of a mom and an aunt."

Zelena nodded in agreement. "Still, you can't help but wonder how things would be if he was here with us."

"He'd be proud of his children and still the man of honor we knew. There would have also been a lot more camping and hiking trips. And less nights of us staying up worrying about our kids because he would have calmed us both down with the knowledge of his own military background."

The two turned toward the bar where a the last picture of their family was taken. "Robin, please continue to look after us. Please know that we all miss you and love you." Zelena prayed before taking a drink for him.

* * *

By the time Zelena came home with the groceries she noticed Robin sleeping on the couch wrapped in the throw blanket and hoodie pulled over her head. She chuckled at her daughter's effort to stay awake after sleeping most of the day away. While Regina probably thought they'd be spending most of their day out and about, Zelena was content with doing something around the apartment while Robin slept. Now that she had groceries she could cook one of Robin's favorite dinner dishes for when she will wake her daughter up if she hasn't risen by then. A few hours later Robin had woken and trudge her way to their dining table.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alive… did anyone get the plate number of the semi that ran over me?"

"Sorry, darling. But if it would make you feel better we're having some of your favorites tonight. Roast beef, mashed potatoes, and assorted veggies." Zelena announced as she opened the oven to baste the beef.

Robin moaned. "That smells glorious. While we had roast beef in the galley, nothing will ever beat your roast beef." Silence fell between the two as Robin struggled to stay awake. "Mom, thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there for me even when it seemed like I didn't need you."

Zelena sat down at the dining table adjacent to her daughter and grabbed her hands. "Robin we can fight to the point you don't want to talk to me, but don't ever think for a second I won't ever be there for you."

"Yeah, but mom you sacrificed so much for me. Always putting me before you. It's like you're the Beyonce of moms and as Blue Ivy, I have this huge expectation of me for being your daughter. You kind of make it hard to fill your shoes."

"Maybe my shoes aren't the ones for you to fill. Being Jay-Z is also quite respectable." Zelena raised her eyebrow for emphasis. "You do take after your father a lot more than you realize. He has proven to be quite the influence for you and I honestly wouldn't have it any other way."

"I actually have noticed how much I take after him; you've seen how I've dressed and I might have bought the same cologne he wore. And as chaotic and nonsensical the military is sometimes… a lot of the time… I still wouldn't want to trade the last three years away. It was like being close to dad again for the first time in years. Visiting England seeing where he was from, learning more about him from Uncle John. I feel like this is where I belong."

"So you're planning on retiring from the Navy?"

"I don't know. I'm not completely sure yet. Who knows what will happen in these next three years while I'm stationed in Everett, but I'm going to keep working as if I'm a lifer. I definitely know there is no way I'm getting out before I get my Bachelor's. I've already started working on the core classes for a degree. I just haven't chosen a major yet. Because if I do stay in until retirement, staying in for twenty-two years just to make sure they don't screw me over saying I didn't do my twenty, I'll be forty. I could get a job elsewhere and get a second retirement if I wanted. There's too many doors right now and I need to figure out which one is the right one for me."

"Well, don't stress yourself over it too much right now. Take it one day at a time, one station at a time, and narrow your choices down as you start to figure out what you want. Whatever decision you make, I'll support you and I'll always be proud of you, Monkey."

Zelena jumped slightly from the unexpected hug from Robin. She held onto her daughter tightly. Making up for the lack of hugs for the last three years until Robin pulled away.

"For the record, I never did want to go through with that ultimatum. I was angry and hurt, that day was just a fucking mess." Zelena lightly glared at Robin for language. "Oh, come on it's not like I haven't heard you and Aunt Regina not curse in front of me. Be glad that was the first f-bomb you heard all day. At work we do live and breath the definition of 'swearing like a sailor', it gets the point across when people are being idiots."

"It definitely sounds like you're happy despite the craziness. I'm glad we're able to talk about this instead of yelling at each other. I never did apologize for how I reacted that day and I'm sorry. It just caught me off guard because never once did you show interest in joining and it felt like you didn't need me anymore. Robin, any happiness I have, it all began with you." Zelena squeezed Robin's hands tighter which Robin returned.

"Mom, I do need you. Maybe not all the time, but I still need you. There is a friend who gave me some sound advice before I left: She said I shouldn't shut you because there would come a time I would want to trade anything in the world just to be able to spend more time with you. She was right. I can't tell you how many times during my bad days I worried that I was going to get a notification from the Red Cross that something happened to you."

Tears began to roll down Zelena's cheeks at Robin's words. "This friend wouldn't happen to be blonde and related to a certain detective would she?"

"Yeah… why?"

"Oh, nothing just that this said friend of yours might be a regular during the cafe hours and I've seen her wearing a certain red hoodie I remember someone just had to have years ago." Robin blushed.

"Well, I kind of gave it to her before I left for boot camp. She was cold and I happen to have the sweater."

"Is this friend a friend or a _friend_?" The red head winked causing her daughter's blush to deepen.

"I'm hoping she's more than a friend, but we'll see."

"Well, I'm all for you making friends, especially cute blonde ones."

"Oh my god, it's a little early still could we please not jinx it."

Zelena laughed. "Alright alright. I'm done teasing you. But if you do to pursue Alice, you have my approval. Don't let her father scare you off; he'll be a protective father, but once you prove to him you have her best intentions in mind he's an absolute sweetheart."

Robin looked down remembering when Weaver caught her and Alice after their not-a-date. "Yeah… he's not the one I'm scared of. Weaver terrifies me more. He's like the dad who would grab a shotgun for even thinking of wanting to try to date Alice. I think I got that talk before I left for boot camp."

"Don't let him scare you off either. I like that girl." Zelena got up to check on their food. "After dinner I want you to tell me as much about your adventures in England. I know a lot has changed since I lived there, but I'm interested in what you thought. You and Roland visited there enough times."

The sailor fell silent as she thought of her last trip to England. The last visit wasn't for pleasure, she was a woman on a mission and she had accomplished it. It was a sense of closure for her and she hoped in proxy a sense of closure for her mom. That is if Robin tells her what she had done.

"Mom, during my last trip to England I…" She paused still debating if she should reveal to her mom what she did.

"What is it, Robin? Please don't say you did something that'll possibly give me a heart attack."

Robin shook her head. "During my last trip to England I just had an epiphany that there's no place like home."

Zelena pulled Robin in for another hug. As Robin held her mother she kept reminding herself how much she had miss this. She had missed Seattle, she missed Alice, she missed her aunt, and she especially missed her mom. But she wasn't going to tell her mom what she did during her last trip to England. That would stay between her and Roland forever as it was necessary in Robin's mind to have done. Now all was right for her. There truly was no place like home.

* * *

 _Little soldier girl_

 _Comes marching home_

 _Brave soldier girl_

 _Comes marching home_


End file.
